


How Steve Rogers Broke Tony Stark And Tony Stark Healed Him

by Heartithateyou



Series: How Steve Rogers Broke Tony Stark [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt leads to feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OTP Feels, Short & Sweet, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Sweet, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Working things out, getting better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Steve is recovering from the accident and drugs lead to a lot of confessions he didn't plan on.





	How Steve Rogers Broke Tony Stark And Tony Stark Healed Him

It felt so good to be back in his own bed.

The doctors had finally released him from the hospital on the condition that he take it easy for the next few days and stayed on bedrest.

The entire time the doctor was talking to him, he watched as Tony’s face fill with relief and how he furrowed his brow in concentration when the doctor was giving him instructions and held his hand so tight the entire time, like he was trying to reassure himself he was still there and in one piece.

And despite everything that had happened between them, he couldn’t help the little smile that came across his face and how his heart quickened.

But there was still that nagging voice in the back of his head that made him wonder if he could really trust Tony after everything. He believed him about Hammer, but he had to question some of the other things he said. 

Tony could have anyone in the world, why would he want to be with some old man out of time, who really wasn’t anything special? Tony was a genius, playboy, philanthropist who had people fawning over him left and right. The last time he asked a girl out she said she was busy with laundry.

Still, he tried to push everything out of his mind as he settled into his bed, with Tony helping him lie back.

“Easy does it.” Tony says as he settles him into bed. He tucks him in once he’s lying down and fusses around him.

“Who knew Tony Stark had mothering instincts?” He asks with a smile, suddenly remembering the warnings the doctors had given him about his pain meds and how they might make him kind of loopy.

“You’re kind of fun of drugs. Too bad it takes half a pharmacy to get you like this.” Tony says with a tired smirk as he arranges all of Steve’s meds on the bedside table.

“I can’t help it if the super solider serum made my liver extra super.” He says as he snuggles into the sheets.

“I wouldn’t have minded some of that after my 20’s.” Tony says with a smile.

“And 30’s. And-“ He cuts off with a giggle.

“Oh, you’re quite the comedian aren’t you. Why don’t you get some rest, I’ll bring you some food in a couple of hours. JARVIS will monitor all of your vitals so don’t worry about anything.” Tony says, looking exhausted from spending the past few days in the hospital.

“I’ll worry about you.” Steve says before he can’t stop himself.

“Why would you worry about me?” Tony asks, his voice soft.

“What if I wake up and you decide you don’t like me again?” He whispers, hearing the pain in his own voice. He didn’t mean to do this now, not like this, but drugs are funny things.

“Steve…” Tony says softly, the hurt on his face plain to see.

“I know you said all of that to keep me safe… but it’s not exactly untrue. What’s going to happen when you realize I’m nothing special? I’m not a genius, I everything special about me came out of a bottle.” He mutters, repeating the insult that still crosses his mind.

“Steve.” Tony says, before lifting his chin so his eyes are looking straight into his. He holds his hand tightly with his other before he continues, ”Everything about you in special. You’re brave and kind and always do the right thing. Just being around you has made me a better person. But its so much more than that, any day I don’t see you I feel like it’s a wasted day. I would pick spending time with you over doing anything else in the world. I love you Steve, more than I have ever loved anyone or anything and I don’t care how long it takes, I’m going to prove it to you. Hammer tried to take you away once, I’m not going to let him do it again. Please say you believe me.”

He looked into Tony’s eyes, warm and soft and pleading and they felt like… home. And despite how scared he was, he felt like he could trust Tony, with his heart and his soul and everything.

“I believe you Tony.” He whispers, unable to stop the tears that appear in his eyes.

Tears appear in Tony’s eyes as his face breaks into a smile.

“Okay.” He says with a shaky laugh.

“Okay.” Steve whispers back. “Now why don’t you climb back into bed with me? I know you’ve barely slept in a few days and you could definitely use some rest.”

“I guess I could use a nap. Just keep your hands to yourself, you’re not supposed to do physical activity for the next few days.” Tony says as he climbs into bed next to him.

He laughs as Tony settles in next to him. “I’ll try my best.”

“So will I.” Tony says, his eyes piercing his soul. 

And he knew, without a doubt, that Tony meant what he was saying.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> More parts coming soon!!


End file.
